


Givenchy Studded Sandals

by HornedQueenOfHell



Series: Magnus' Shoe Collection [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle Couple, Borderline crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fab Magnus, Frustrated Husband Alec, M/M, MY BABIES, Magnus fights in heels, Magnus will destroy those who hurt his people, Magnus' Shoe Collection, Mags loves his heels, Malec Children, Mention of the Lightwood-Bane children, Warrior Husband Alec, fight me on this, or try to touch his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: "Quick give me your shoe!""Are you insane, these are Givenchy!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> These really are some killer heels!
> 
> https://belladolcevita.files.wordpress.com/2009/12/givenchy-studded-sandals.jpg?w=480

Alec and Magnus stand back to back, ready to handle anything the Circle members snarling at them can dish. Alec has his bow drawn the tip of the arrow burning with blue fire; Magnus’ hands glow red and his cat eyes stare back defiantly at any who would dare approach them. 

 

The circle members lunge at them and with twin cries the power couple jumps into battle. Alec only manages two arrows before he’s reduced to hand to hand combat, pulling his seraph blade the eldest Lightwood smashes the hilt into the back of one guys head before delivering a roundhouse kick to another. 

 

Magnus weaves bolt after bolt of magic setting the first guy on fire and causing a second to crumble to the ground screaming in fear and pain. Magnus is far less merciful than his beloved, his people have suffered too much at the hands of the circle to warrant his mercy. One tries to get past him and reach Alec, the older man reduced him to ask with a flick of his wrist. After that more began to target Alec, Magnus grabs one by the shoulders and yanks him backward throwing him to the ground. 

 

Before the man can scramble to his feet tendrils of inky black emerge from a dark corner and wrap around the thug dragging him into the blackness his screams swallowed. 

 

Alec manages to land a solid kick to one of the last three sending him stumbling onto his ass. Magnus takes this as an opportunity to drive his heel into the guys stomach winding him.

 

“Don’t even think about getting up.” The warlock hisses, the man on the floor remains frozen tears starting to gather in the corner of his eyes from the pain of getting hit in the same spot twice. 

 

“Please don’t kill me.” He whimpers, “I just wanted to help my family, he’d said they’d be cared for if I joined!” The warlock sighs,

 

“Just stay down, we’ll deal with you later.” Alec had dispatched one of the men and was beginning to lag in his fight with the other. Magnus kicked the guy in the knee while he was distracted causing him to drop, Alec punched him twice before he went unconscious.

 

“Are you alright darling?” Magnus asked check Alec over for injuries, he healed a cut on Alec’s face before the younger man could protest. 

 

“I’m fine are you okay?” Magnus couldn’t help but smirk,

 

“Not a single one of them touched me.”

 

“Good” Alec sighed, he dipped down by Magnus’ ear running his hands over the warlock’s biceps, “that’s my job.”

 

“Ooh Alexander how saucy!” Magnus giggled, before he could flirt back though he noticed that Alec’s attention was elsewhere. 

 

“Magnus he’s getting away!” Magnus turned to see the guy left alive scrambling to his feet and running, Alec looked around trying to find a weapon before settling on his boyfriend’s shoes, “Quick give me your shoe!” 

 

Magnus took a step back out of reflex,

 

“Are you insane these are Givenchy!!” Alec gives him a bored look them crouches down and yanks the shoe off his foot harshly as Magnus bounces around trying to keep his balance. The second it’s free Alec whips it across the room like it’s a mother fucking frisbee and not an insanely expensive piece of fashion!

 

It nails the guy square in the head and he falls harder than a sack of bricks dropped from a crane. Alec goes to investigate while Magnus gapes,

 

“I always knew they could kill but this is ridiculous.” And his shoe sits there perfectly upright light it was set down next to it’s victim not hurled at them from across the room by an irate and adorably unfashionable shadowhunter. 

 

“He’s not dead Magnus, don’t be so dramatic.” Magnus mock-gasps and clutches a hand over his heart.

 

“How dare you! Don’t ever speak to me or my son ever again.” Alec flushes bright red and picks up Magnus’ heel toying with the straps.

 

“We don’t have any children yet Mags.” The older man paused as one three letter word crashed through his mind. Yet, Alexander had said yet.

 

“Yet?” He asks just to be sure and Alec ducks his head, striding over to put Magnus’ shoe back on for him. Once it is secure Magnus tips Alec’s face up and pulls the boy to stand with him. “You’d want to have kids, with me?” Alec bites his lips and nods.

 

“Someday, yes.” Magnus swoops Alec into his arms and dips the shadowhunter kissing him deeply. Alec wanted children with him, he imagined them together long enough to have kids!

 

“I love you” Magnus sighs, Alec whispers I love you back and after a few moments of staring sapily into each other's eyes Alec awkwardly clears his throat wanting to be let back up.

 

“We’d better get this guy back to the Institute, I can’t wait to hand him off to Aldertree.” Mags rubs his hands together snickering, Alec shakes his head.

 

“Your weird obsession with pissing off my new ‘boss’ vaguely concerns me.” He says, Magnus just waves him off.

 

“He keeps taking my time with you away this is just me evening the playing field.” Alec rolls his eyes fondly as Magnus summons a portal and magically shoves the guy through it to the Institute. He reaches back and grabs Alec’s hand twining their fingers together, a show of solidarity against the prejudice of the Clave.

 

“Come on Magnus, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get back home.” Home. Alec considered the loft home.

 

“You never cease to amaze me Alec.” He whispered pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. It was much easier in the heels.


End file.
